Artisan
is a talent which encompasses the creation and upgrading of armor. Artisans are able to smelt ores into ingots, craft fabric scraps into fabric straps and padding, and combine various materials into the creation of armor. Prestigious Artisans may also create Harmonies, which can be applied to crafted armor to provide additional stat bonuses. To begin any Artisan-related crafting, Artisan manuals must be obtained and used. The manual can then appear in the crafting interface, allowing crafting to begin. Skills All skills, with the exception of Portable Positivity, are awarded for free at the end of the Artisan Talent Mark quest Only Shooting Stars Break the Mold. *Portable Positivity is not available as of 2018.03.02 Talent Mastery The maximum level that players can attain in the Artisan talent is 50. Note that all Artisan crafts that require level 40 (30 for Harmonies) and above, as well as Emerald-infused armor pieces, require a Talent Mark in Artisan. Armor Crafting Using the Workbench, the artisan can craft armors from ingots, straps and paddings. A crafted piece of armor has a random chance to get an alteration increasing its stats: Crafted(+5%), Masterful (+10%) and Perfected (+15%). A message will appear in the game chat to notify the player when they craft a Perfected piece of armor, and said piece will have a purple name instead of regular black name. There is also the option to craft improved version of existing armor using special schemes and gems. The processed was earlier referred as infusing (no relation with Infusions used in Harmony crafting). The effects of the infusions are still unknown, since no player has yet found the gems to execute such crafts (Emeralds and Sapphires) Harmony Crafting Learned from manuscripts, Harmony are permanent upgrades added to a piece of armor. The process of Harmonizing works like enchanting or socketing in other MMOs. They are crafted on the Harmony Table (in front of Ponydale mines) from gems and items called Infusions. Only armor obtainable through crafting can be Harmonized (including craftable armor dropped from monsters). Some pieces can receive more than one Harmony at a time: chest plates and back plates can receive two, while helmets can receive three. Front and back legs can only get Harmonized once. That means a player can have a maximum of nine Harmony active on their whole gear. To Harmonize a piece of equipment, just right click on the Harmony you want to use, select "Harmonize", and then click on the equipment you want to enhance. When choosing the equipment to Harmonize, blue circles will appear on the armors that you can still Harmonize, while red circles will appear on armors that are already fully harmonized. Items that can't received any Harmony will simply be greyed out. The tier (from 1 to 5) and the type of the Harmony will define what bonuses the Harmonized armor will grant. For example, Health regen Harmony 2 will give a bonus of +10 to health regeneration, while the Harmony 3 of the same type will give +15 health regen. Higher tiers of harmony need more materials, better infusions, and a higher artisan level. In the game files, we can find occurrences of a sixth tier of Harmony, but with no associated recipes, so they are most likely unobtainable for now. Category:Artisan Category:Talents